


The Pitter Patter of Little Feet (Part 2)

by Calico_21



Series: Starting Out [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Makoto gets peed on, Multipart, Parenthood, Proud Parents, Rin gets puked on, makoto filming rin crying, protective big brother Rin, rin crying a lot, tired couple, videos of rin crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_21/pseuds/Calico_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us father and son.’ - Johann Schiller </p><p>In which Makoto and Rin go through all the processes of watching their son grow. And Rin cries a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitter Patter of Little Feet (Part 2)

‘Rin, you look like shit.’

'Gee, thanks Sou.’ Rin grumbled. 'Is that the first thing you have to say when you see me?’

Sou playfully ruffled his hair and walked into the house. 'Sorry I couldn’t drop by yesterday, I was busy unpacking from my trip.’ He dropped his bag casually on the mat. 'Looks like I’ve been missed.’

'Loads.’ Rin rolled his eyes tiredly.

'How are things since I left?’

'You say it like you’ve been gone for years.’ Rin chucked a pillow at him and settled down opposite of Sousuke, 'You’ve only been gone for two weeks, you idiot.’

'Technically it was three weeks.’ Sousuke corrected.

They both settled into comfortable silence before Sousuke spoke up again.

'I heard from Haru that you’ve got a kid after I went to Korea.’

'Yeah, I didn’t want him under your bad influence, so I only adopted him after you left. And now since you’re back again, I would have to find other ways to hide him away from you.’ Rin joked.

'Very funny,’ Sousuke rolled his eyes. 'But seriously though, how are you and Makoto doing? With the baby and all.’

'Honestly, we’re exhausted.’ Rin gave a tired smile, 'They sure weren’t lying when they say parenting is hard. I cannot remember the last time I’ve actually had a good night’s rest.’ He paused when he noticed Sousuke’s concern face. 'But it’s okay, we don’t regret it at all.’

Sousuke nodded. 'Where’s Makoto and the baby?’

'Makoto’s off to work. Can you believe I actually had to push him out of the front door on the first week we brought the baby home? He felt bad leaving me all alone to take care of Tadashi.’ Rin chuckled fondly.

'That’s not surprising.’ Sousuke laughed, 'this is Tachibana we’re talking about.’

Rin got up to prepare some tea upon his best friend’s arrival, despite Sousuke’s protests.

'Rin, I think you should sit down and rest. You look like you’re about to collapse.’

'I do not.’ Rin scoffed. 'I said I was tired, but I’m not that tired. This is nothing compared to training, you know.’

'Speaking about training, -I don’t mean to sound like an ass but how are you going to schedule all your events and take care of a kid at the same time?’

'I’ve already discussed this with my manager and he gave me a month’s break. Besides there are not many big competitions this month so he agreed to it.’ Rin sighed, 'One month’s time to sort out a new schedule plan with Makoto. We’ll figure something out.’

Sousuke observed Rin for a minute.

'What?’

'You’ve changed.’

'Huh?’ Rin frowned, a bit spooked out by his Sou’s weird behavior.

'You’re actually willing to put aside your swimming for a new responsibility, and I don’t mean it in a bad way. I’m not going to say how having a kid and being a parent made you a better person and all that bullshit, but yeah,’ Sousuke said, looking a bit embarrassed at this outburst, “you’ve definitely grown from the Rin I used to know.’

'Oh, stop it.’ Rin muttered, his face turning red.

Upon seeing this, Sousuke grinned.

Rin opened his mouth to asked him to shut up when a loud wail broke through the silence.

'Ah, the baby’s awake.’ Rin rushed out of the room, flustered and tripping over his own feet. Behind him, Sousuke chuckled at the sight.

He returned shortly with Tadashi in his arms. The baby’s crying had ceased and those big grey eyes of his wandered around the room curiously.

'Poor thing just needed his diaper changed.’ Rin cooed.

'Now I can understand your lack of sleep.’

'Look Tadashi, it’s your uncle Sou.’

'You make me sound so old.’ Sousuke grumbled.

'You are old.’ Rin teased. 'Here, you want to try carrying him?’

'I don’t think-’

'He’s pretty comfortable around strangers.’ Rin said, placing the baby carefully in Sousuke’s arms. 'Here.’

The baby stared at Sousuke with curious eyes. Then he leaned forward and began munching on Sou’s jacket.

'Oi-’

'He’ll be three months old in two weeks.’ Rin smiled. 'Next thing you know, he’ll be leaving for college and getting married soon…’

'Don’t start getting emotional now.’ Sousuke exclaimed, still trying to pry the baby off his favorite jacket.

'Rin, I’m home.’ Makoto announced, as he unlocked the front door and stepped into the house. Upon seeing Sousuke in the living room, his expression turned to one of surprise and then fondness. 'Yamazaki-kun! It’s nice to see you.’

Sousuke waved a hand, 'I told you to call me Sousuke, didn’t I?’

'Ah… Yeah, I forgot about that.’ Makoto smiled sheepishly. 'How was your trip?’

'Uneventful, I guess.’ Sousuke shrugged, or at least he tried to, what with the baby in his arms. 'Other than the actual swimming, everything else was just boring.’

'You could have just went sightseeing or something.’ Rin scoffed. 'You were there for two weeks.’

'I did went sightseeing.’ Sousuke shot back. 'And…’ He grew flushed instantly.

'You got lost again, didn’t you?’ Rin laughed.

'Shut up.’ Sousuke gave him a half-glare. His face was turning into a few shades of red. He quickly turned to the baby to distract himself.

'Ah, I see our little Tadashi really likes you.’ Makoto said.

'I think he likes my jacket more.’ Tadashi was now happily munching on the jacket, leaving a patch of drool on it.

'Oh dear, let me take him,’ Makoto stood up and Sousuke handed him the baby. 'he’s going to ruin your jacket the longer he’s there.’

'Makoto, you’re home early today,’ Rin said, watching his husband with the baby.

'I only had one class for the day.’ Makoto replied.

'Ah, it’s already three o'clock?’ Sousuke said, looking down at his watch. 'I’ve got to go.’

'I’ll see you out.’ Rin said behind Sousuke.

'Goodbye Sousuke,’ Makoto waved with his free arm, 'you should visit more often.’

'Yeah, stay for dinner next time.’ Rin added on.

——-

'Makoto, have you packed in the diapers?’ Rin hollered from upstairs. Makoto could hear his husband’s footsteps pounding on the landing. Downstairs, Makoto wasn’t very far behind from doing that either, He was rushing in the kitchen, trying to pack a bottle of milk and some milk powder.

'Rin, don’t forget the baby wipes!’ Makoto shouted.

Rin cursed and then cursed again-by accident-when he remembered he wasn’t supposed to swear in front of the child. 'Got it! Anything else?’

'I think that’s about it.’

'That should be enough for an hour and a half’s class right?’ Rin grabbed the supplies bag and slung it over his shoulder. He then proceeded to carry Tadashi and put him in his carrier.

'This is the first time we’re bringing our baby to our parenting class.’ Rin said nervously. 'I mean other parents have already started doing it so…’

'Hey,’ Makoto said softly, kissing Rin’s forehead. 'It’ll be okay.’

——

'Makoto…’

'Makoto…’

'Mm?’ Makoto moaned drowsily, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

'It’s your turn to get him.’ Rin groaned, rolling over. The crying-oh god, the crying- hasn’t stopped. In fact, it had grown louder, if that was even possible.

'I thought it was your turn….’

Silence.

Makoto dragged himself up groggily and looked to Rin, who had a pillow over his head to muffle the sounds of the baby’s wailing.

'Rin, your son is awake.’ Makoto shook him.

'Mm,’ Rin batted his hand away. 'Before sunrise, he’s your son.’

'Rin, please.’

Snoring.

‘Damn it, Rin.’

Makoto groaned, and physically heaved himself out of bed. His baby’s cries cut through the silence in the house like hot, piercing needles stabbing into his ears. He lumbered into the nursery with the grace of a hippopotamus-the faster he deal with this ordeal, the faster he could go back and catch another few hours of much-needed, precious sleep.

And yet when he looked at into those teary orbs, he felt his tiredness lessened. It didn’t disappear completely but it had definitely subsided into the background.

'There now,’ he picked up the crying babe from his crib, and brought him close to his chest. 'papa’s here.’

——

'He’s adorable!’ Gou squealed when Tadashi started chewing on her red hair.

Rin peeled Gou’s hair out of the baby’s mouth carefully. 'I see he’s already charming the ladies.’

'Oh hey, Matsuoka, Tachibana!’

Rin’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw Seijurou appearing in the living room, with only a pair of surf pants and a towel across his neck. He bid his greetings before going upstairs.

'Gou…’ Rin’s voice was dangerously close to sounding angry, 'care to explain why Mikoshiba is in your house, half naked?!’

’Oh stop it.’ Gou glared at him. 'He drops by sometimes.’

'He does what?’

'Drops by my house. Like. A. Normal. Boyfriend.’ Gou enunciated each word. 'We’re dating.’

'That’s great news!’ Makoto smiled, 'congratulations to the both of you!’

’S-since when?’ Rin spluttered, looking as though he was about to faint in any second now.

'Uh,’ Gou shrugged sheepishly, 'a few months ago?’

’What?!’

A sudden laugh broke out. All eyes turned to look at Tadashi, who was giggling. He had his eyes on Rin, seemingly laughing at Rin’s facial expression.

Rin’s features softened when he saw his own son’s joyful expression and he sighed, seemingly defeated, all the fight had suddenly left him. 'Ugh… I can’t believe I’m doing this…’ he muttered to himself. ‘Alright…but no funny business.’

'I know, I know.’ Gou grinned, happy that her brother had finally stopped being so stubborn. 'Don’t start on the birds and the bees talk.’

'And if he ever hurts you-’

'I won’t.’ Seijurou appeared once again, fully clothed now, and slung an arm around Gou’s waist. He looked down at her with so much love and adoration and Gou returned it with the same affection, both of them lost in each other’s eyes.

'Ahem…’ Makoto looked away, not wanting to disrupt the moment.

'Uh…’ Rin said, awkwardly. The sight before him made him uncomfortable and restless. He bounced Tadashi lightly on his hip. 'That’s good to hear.’

—–

'Makoto,’ Rin said,’ why are you soaking wet?’

Makoto’s upper torso was drenched- his T-shirt soaked and his hair was wet. He smelled funny too.

'When I was changing Tadashi’s diaper,’ Makoto said slowly. 'He…peed on me.’

'He did what?’ Rin roared with laughter. He swore he had never laughed so hard as he did at that moment. When he finally took pity of his boyfriend and decided to stop laughing, tears were already cascading down his cheeks.

Makoto sighed.

'Go take a shower.’ Rin beckoned to the door. 'Is his diaper changed already?’

'Yeah, I’ve changed it.’

'My hero.’ Rin smiled, leaning in before his eyes widened, and he crinkled his nose. 'I would kiss you right now, but you reek of urine.’

Makoto wasn’t the only victim in the household of such a situation.

The next week, when Makoto left for work, Rin was in charge of feeding the baby alone. Usually Makoto would do it with him. But it was alright, Rin paid extra attention on parenting class.

'Open up Tadashi,’ Rin popped the bottle of milk into the baby’s mouth. The baby suckled on the milk hungrily, eyes closing in satisfaction while Rin rocked him back and forth on the chair.

When he was done, Rin pat his back. The baby made a weird noise. Rin pulled him back at arm’s length, confused. 'Hm? What’s wrong?’

And as if to answer his question, the baby opened his mouth…

And spewed vomit all over Rin.

Rin was stunned in place for at least a minute. The vomit was worst than the smell of urine that Makoto was drenched with previously. He felt like vomiting himself.

The baby clapped his chubby hands together and giggled at his dad.

Rin placed the baby in his little crib and proceeded to rush to the shower to wash the puke off him.

—–

'Makoto! Get the video camera!’ Rin hollered excitedly from the living room. 'Tadashi’s standing!’

Makoto rushed into the room, flustered and slipping on his socks, 'Where?’

Rin was accompanying the baby in front of the television when Tadashi had crawled over to the table, leaning on it slowly before pushing himself up in a standing position.

'Makoto, are you recording this?’

'Recording.’ Makoto peered into the camcorder, grinning the whole way.

The camera panned from Tadashi to Rin.

'Rin, are you crying?’

'No I’m not.’ Rin snapped, tried to subtlety wipe away his tears. 'There’s just some dust in my eye.’

'If you say so…’

'Our little boy is all grown up,’ Rin said, getting a little teary-eyed, though he tried to hide his sniffling. 'Soon he’ll be going to high school, then college, then off to work. Before you know it, he’ll be leaving the nest….’

'Rin, he’s only eight months old.’ Makoto tried to hide his laughter, the camera now focus solely on Rin instead of Tadashi, though Rin was too busy bawling to notice it.

——

'Look at papa, Tadashi.’ Makoto said, with Tadashi sitting on his lap. They were both watching one of Rin’s swimming competitions live on television. 'Isn’t he fast?’

The baby made a small gurgling noise and Makoto smiled, his eyes filled with same pride they always hold whenever he watched Rin swim.

In the end, Rin managed to snag first place for the men’s single butterfly stroke and second place for his freestyle stroke. As Rin stood on the podium, Makoto felt as though his heart would burst with happiness.

Tadashi stood up on both his legs for a second before he toppled down unsteadily. He half-crawled, half-walked to the television and where they zoomed in on Rin’s face, he placed a chubby palm on his father’s face on the screen. He then looked back at Makoto. Makoto quickly seized the opportunity to snap a picture with his phone and send it to Rin.

'Your baby misses you.’

To which Rin replied, 'which one?’ with a little wink at the end of the sentence.

'Oh hush,’ Makoto blushed, his fingers typing. 'You were amazing by the way.’

'I’ll be home soon. Sending all my love to you and our baby boy.’ Rin replied.

——

'Shh,’ Rin pleaded when Tadashi was bawling his eyes out. 'Please stop crying.’

Tadashi was crying so hard his face was red. And Rin was honestly downright scared because he had tried everything. Makoto had left for work early in the morning and Rin was the only one in the house with the baby. And he didn’t know how to cease Tadashi’s crying.

'Please baby… Just quiet down!’

His voice was breaking in desperation. He was on the verge of crying himself, almost as much as the wailing infant in his arms. He ran his hands over the head of dark hair. Tadashi’s arms and legs were kicking and flailing in protest, his body arching as he continued to wail.

'Shh,’ he tried again, 'calm down for papa, he’s coming home soon and he’ll be so tired.’

Rin didn’t want Makoto coming home to a crying baby. He knew how taxing Makoto’s work was, especially when he worked extra hours. And he wanted to give Makoto a peaceful environment to rest when he got home.

Still the baby cried, even when Rin tried rocking him to sleep.

'Please…’ He felt the sting of tears in the back of his eyes. 'Give papa Makoto a good evening.’

'Rin?’

When he looked up, Makoto was there by the doorway.

’M-Mako?’

And then the floodgates opened.

'Makoto…’ Rin started. He felt all his resolve and strength crumbling away; his lower lip quivering, ragged sobs breaking out, joining his son’s in perfect harmony.

'Rin?!’ Makoto immediately placed down his bag and rushed over. 'Rin, what’s wrong?’

'I’m sorry! I can’t get him to stop crying,’ Rin sobbed. 'I’ve tried everything!’

'H-hey now,’ Makoto wiped away Rin’s tears with his thumbs, 'it’s okay, it’s perfectly normal.’

'I wanted to give you a good day after work.’

'Oh Rin,’ Makoto sighed fondly, touching his forehead to Rin’s. 'As long as I’m coming home to the both of you, it will always be a good day.’

'Here, let me carry him.’ Makoto took his son into his arms, gently bouncing him, all the while whispering soothing words; his large arms dwarfing their little son.

'Don’t feel like you have to do this all alone.’ Makoto said softly, looking up at Rin. 'I promised to be here for you the whole way, didn’t I?’

'Yeah…’ Rin exhaled a shaky breath. 'Yeah, you did.’

'Hey look,’ Makoto said, looking down at the baby in his arms. 'He’s asleep.’

They both stared at the sleeping baby for a while, lost in their own individual thoughts before Rin stood up and helped Makoto up.

'Come on, let’s go put him in the crib.’

—–

'Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…’ Rin and Makoto both sang, with Tadashi sitting between them. He clapped his hands excitedly, babbling something they both couldn’t understand.

'Here,’ Makoto set his camera on the table and turned on the timer, 'let’s take a photo to add it to the family album.’

'Look into the camera Tadashi.’ Rin pointed.

'Smiles everyone!’

Click.

'The album is almost full, I would have to buy a new one.’ Makoto said, smiling at the picture in the camera. It was a good shot- usually their baby would be distracted, looking away, but this time, he was actually smiling into the camera.

'That’s a very good shot.’ Rin leaned over, his smile matching Makoto’s, 'we should frame that. I was thinking of putting up pictures around the house.’

'I’ll print them out soon.’ Makoto promised.

—–

By the age of about 12 months, Tadashi could walk steadily on his own now. Makoto had captured it on his camcorder, including the part where Rin was crying about how their son was growing up too fast-again.

They made sure to keep him from sharp edges and dangerous furniture now that he could walk.

'It’s not long now before he’ll start to talk.’ Makoto said,

It was about two months later; the both of them had been in the kitchen when it happened.

'Papa.’

The both of them froze.

'Did he just said what I think he said?’ Rin asked.

The both of them turned around slowly to look at their child who was swinging his little legs on his high chair. He tilted his head. 'Papa!’

'Oh my god.’ Rin rushed over, his eyes wide.

'Papa.’

'Makoto…Makoto! He said his first words!’ Rin covered his mouth, 'Makoto, did you hear that?’

'Loud and clear.’ Makoto said, proudly holding up his phone. 'Got it on video too.’

To say Rin was ecstatic was an understatement. He called up Sousuke and Haru and told them, then Rei and Nagisa and then his own sister.

'Honestly, I would have expected his first word to be cat or dog.’ Makoto said during dinner when they had invited everyone over the next day. 'Not papa.’

'Why not?’ Rei asked. 'I’ve seen the both of you, you say the word "papa” around Tadashi about two hundred times a day.’

'If Tadashi had hung around Haru more, I bet his first words would either be water or mackerel.’ Sousuke chuckled.

'You say it like it’s a bad thing.’ Haru said, stuffing a piece of mackerel into his mouth, all the while glaring at Sousuke.

'Oh Haru-chan.’ Nagisa said. ‘You’re still the same as always.’

'Drop the chan.’

'Papa.’ All heads turned around to look at Tadashi who was approaching them- Rin, to be exact- in only his diapers, hands outstretched.

'Hey my little man.’ Rin carried him up and placed him on his lap. 'Are you hungry?’

'I’ll get him his milk.’ Makoto stood up and went to the kitchen.

'Hey Rin, I heard from Makoto that you cry every time Tadashi does something new.’ Sousuke chuckled. Upon hearing that, Rei and Nagisa giggled.

'I’m not surprised.’ Gou said nonchalantly.

'Oi, I do not.’ Rin snapped.

'Hey Makoto,’ Haru asked when Makoto reappeared with a bottle in his hand, 'does Rin cry every time he sees Tadashi do something new?’

Makoto who was totally oblivious of Rin desperately shaking his head, or the rest of them snickering, laughed fondly and said, 'Yeah he does, I even have all of them on video.’

'What?’ Nagisa squealed excitedly.

'I suggest we watch it.’ Rei said, pushing up his glasses.

'I suggest we do not.’ Rin said quickly.

'Oh come on, don’t be like that.’ Sousuke nudged him. 'We’re watching it after dinner.’

And so they spent their entire evening watching video after video of Tadashi’s progress since he was a baby, and also-much to their delight- they received actual footage of teary-eyed Rin, sniffling Rin, red-faced crying Rin, Rin denying the fact that he was crying, Rin openly bawling like a baby….

'Wow big brother, you seem to be crying more than your own son in his entire babyhood.’ Gou laughed.

'I hate all of you.’ Rin didn’t even have the energy to glare at them, instead choosing to play with Tadashi’s little fingers. 'And Tadashi is with me on this, isn’t that right bud?’

'And you say I’m a bad influence.’ Sousuke snorted while the others laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it c:


End file.
